CAR! posessive sequel
by Kazuma Arakida
Summary: Masih dengan Kyuhyun yang posesif terhadap kekasih sekaligus sekretarisnya, Sungmin. Masih dengan meeting, perusahaan, klien dan rasa cemburu. Dan yang pasti, masih dengan 'kegiatan' mereka./"Kau sungguh tidak sabaran. Apa kau mau kita melakukannya di mobil lagi, huh?" tanya Sungmin./"Tentu saja. Disini hanya ada tiga CCTV yang terletak agak jauh dari mobil kita..."/KYUMIN/DLDR!


**Kyuhyun X Sungmin**

**Kazuma Arakida present~  
**

**Rated M  
**

**NC and friends  
**

**Sequel of Posessive!  
**Ini, FF NC saya yang kesekian. harap di baca dengan seksama dan saya tidak bertanggung jawab  
apabila pembaca merasa ini kurang HOT atau malah kehabisan darah ^^V  
enough babbling.  
Enjoy~~

Kyuhyun menelan ludah menatap pemandangan dihadapannya. Bulir-bulir keringat mengalir pelan menuruni pelipis matanya menuju pipi dan jatuh begitu saja dari dagu putihnya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, jatungnya berdetak tak karuan—sebentar cepat, sebentar pelan. Dia berusaha mengatur nafas tapi sepertinya semakin sulit.

Sosok putih yang polos—tanpa sehelai benang pun—sedang menungging, memunggunginya. Memamerkan bongkahan pantat yang tidak terlalu besar tapi sangat bulat dan montok, dengan _hole_ merah muda menggoda yang berkedut minta di perhatikan. Terlihat dari paha yang sedikit mengangkang, batang putih yang ukurannya tidak lebih besar dari miliknya sendiri, mengacung menggoda. Dengan sedikit lelehan _pre cum_ mengkilat.

"Ayo, Kyunnie~~" rengek sosok putih itu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya. Dia menolehkan wajahnya, mentap Kyuhyun yang semakin frustasi.

"Mi-Min-_ah_?" Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menjadi bodoh malah bertanya. Benarkah ini sosok yang menjadi sekretaris sekaligus kekasihnya? Yang selalu membuatnya cemburu dan terpuaskan dimana saja?

"_Ne_~~" jawabnya. Itu Sungmin. Dengan wajah memelas, mata yang sendu—seperti anak kucing kecil manis yang meminta bola benang mainannya. Di tambah lagi bibir merah muda—bukan merah, cukup merah muda—dan sangat menggoda. Membuat Kyuhyun berkali-kali menjilat bibirnya, ingin melumat, mengecup, menjilat, bibir itu dengan seluruh rasa cintanya.

"Kyunniee~~ Aku sudah tak tahan~" desah Sungmin lagi.

Tangan kanan yang awalnya menahan bobot tubuhnya, kini tersampir kebelakang, meraba-raba pantat kebanggaannya. Mencari-cari _hole_ yang sudah minta dimasuki. Libidonya benar-benar sedang di puncak saat ini.

"Bu-bukankah kita m-masih di kantor? Ki-kita akan meeting kan, Mi-Min?" tanya Kyuhyun tergagap.

Demi semua _game_ yang Kyuhyun kencani! Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun menjadi sesabar ini menghadapi Sungmin yang begitu menggoda imannya. Dan, hey! Sejak kapan Kyuhyun perlu tempat khusus untuk bercinta? Ruangan Kyuhyun bahkan sudah seperti tempat wajib kedua setelah apartement mereka dan ketiga mobil.

"Ah~ Kyuuhh~ Ang! Ah!" Sungmin mulai kalap. Dia memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam holenya sendiri. memaju mundurkan dengan irama tak beraturan. "Ooh, Kyunni-eh! ANGH! AHHN!" desahannya makin menjadi saat kini dia dengan brutalnya menambah jari yang masuk ke dalam _hole_nya menjadi tiga.

"M-Minnie!" seru Kyuhyun tertahan. Kyuhyun menunduk, menatap batang perkasa kebanggaannya sudah mengacung minta ikut merasakan sarangnya yang nyaman itu, _hole_ Sungmin.

"Ohh aku… akuuhh~~ Kyuuhh~~ Sentuh ak-khu, Kyuhh!" desah Sungmin. Jari-jarinya masih maju mundur, memberikan kenikmatan sendiri yang tidak seberapa di bandingkan dengan _junior_ Kyuhyun yang besar itu.

Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat. Dia tak akan bisa tahan, kapan pun dia tak akan bisa tahan jika seperti ini! Kenapa Sungmin begitu menggoda!

Perlahan Kyuhyun memajukan tubuhnya, mengeluarkan jari-jari Sungmin dari _hole_ itu. "Biar aku saja," katanya pelan.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyuman menggoda. "Masukkan dengan keras dan cepat, Kyunnieh~~" desahnya.

"Kau ingin bermain cepat?" tanya Kyuhyun. Cengiran setan mesum khas miliknya kini terpancar.

Sungmin mengangguk. "Keras, cepat dan—ANGHHHH~! Ahh~~" Sungmin tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya saat merasakan perlahan junior Kyuhyun memasukinya.

"Dan apa, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Dan— Kita ada meeting setelah ini kenapa kau malah tidur disini?" jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Sungmin?" tanyanya.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Bangun kau sekarang atau kau tidak akan dapat jatah seperti yang ku janjikan!"

Kyuhyun tersentak! Semua rasa tegang dan nikmat yang baru akan dia rasakan hilang seketika.

**..**

**.**

Kyuhyun sedang berdiri dengan wajah kusut. Sungmin sedang merapikan dasi yang tergantung di lehernya. Persis seperti istri yang sedang menyiapkan suminya. Mereka akan meeting setengah jam lagi.

"Apa yang kau mimpikan sampai wajah dan bajumu kusut seperti ini?" tanya Sungmin. Dia menengadah menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sangat frustasi.

"Hn? Entahlah," jawabnya lemas.

"Ya! Apa yang kau mimpikan sampai menyebut-nyebut namaku seperti itu?" tanya Sungmin sekali lagi.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Mimpi menunggangimu," jawabnya, sama lemasnya dengan jawaban pertama.

Sungmin terdiam. Wajahnya langsung memerah. "K-kenapa sampai mimpi seperti itu," gumamnya.

"Tentu saja! Sudah tiga hari kau tidak memberiku jatah untuk menikmati kemulusan, kemontokan, keindahan dirimu, Cho Sungmin! Kau tahu aku tidak pernah tahan bahkan walau hanya satu hari! Aku saja tak mengerti bagaimana bisa kau kabur dari terkamanku sampai berhari-hari seperti ini! Aigoo~" seru Kyuhyun.

"Aiish—" Sungmin memukul kepala Kyuhyun pelan. "Tiga hari ini kita sedang sibuk, Cho _sajangnim_! Aku kan sudah bilang, ini hari terakhir kau meeting dan bertemu dengan klien-klien itu. Bersabarlah sedikit! Aku tidak suka kau mimpi mesum seperti itu! Seperti tidak ada tempat untuk menyalurkan saja," katanya.

"Ya! Jangan memukul kepala suamimu seenaknya!"

"Kau bahkan belum melamarku secara resmi Cho-_ahjussi_!"

"Aku akan melakukan itu secepatnya, Cho Sungmin!"

"Karena itu, sebelum itu jangan memanggilku Cho Sungmin atau memanggil dirimu sendiri sebagai suamiku!"

Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Nafsunya sudah memuncak dan sekarang Sungmin menjadi lebih keras kepala.

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Silahkan berkaca,_ sajangnim_," jawab Sungmin santai. Dia membereskan beberapa berkas yang mereka perlukan untuk perlukan. Sebagai sekretaris pribadi, jelas Sungmin yang harus menyiapkan semuanya.

Kyuhyun hanya melipat tangannya ke dada, kesal. Mimpi indahnya direnggut begitu saja karena jadwal meeting mereka. Ahh~ Kyuhyun benar-benar tersiksa tiga hari—empat hari dengan hari ini. Mereka di cekik dengan jadwal meeting perusahaan yang padat serta beberapa urusan laporan yang lain. Bahkan karena hal itu Kyuhyun jadi tidak mendapat jatahnya sama sekali. Untuk melakukannya di ruang kerja seperti biasa saja tidak bisa, padahal mereka selalu berdua di ruangan itu—meja Sungmin ada di dalam ruangan itu sekarang karena Kyuhyun tidak mau kekasihnya dipandangi banyak orang.

"Baiklah. Lakukan meeting hari ini dengan baik seperti hari sebelumnya, _chagiya_," kata Sungmin lembut. Dia memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafas berat.

Sungmin mengangkat tangannya dan merapikan rambut Kyuhyun dengan jari-jarinya. "Ayo berusaha sedikit lagi. Jika meeting kali ini berhasil dan klien mau menandatangani kontrak kita, aku akan ganti rugi waktu selama tiga hari kemarin. _Otte_?" tanyanya memberikan penawaran.

Mata Kyuhyun berbinar. "Benarkah?" tanyanya. Ekspresinya melebihi saat dia mendapat _game_ baru yang langka dari Changmin, _partner in crime_-nya.

Sungmin mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut. Dia sedikit berjinjit, "Memangnya… kau saja yang tidak tahan," bisik Sungmin.

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah. Ingin rasanya dia menerjang Sungmin sekarang juga. Tapi mengingat jika dia melakukan itu, bisa saja Sungmin membatalkan penawarannya, jadi Kyuhyun membatalkan niatnya.

"_Kajja_! Calon suami Lee Sungmin, kau pasti bisa. _Hwaiting_!" kata Sungmin dengan mimik muka lucu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin gemas. "_Gomawo, chagiya_~"

Sungmin mengangguk. Mereka berjalan berdampingan keluar dari ruangan itu.

**xxXxx**

Sungmin duduk dengan manis sambil memeriksa sekali lagi berkas yang akan mereka bicarakan dengan klien mereka kali ini. Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya hanya diam memperhatikan sang kekasih yang terlihat makin sempurna di matanya. Ah, Kyuhyun ingin sekali mengecup sedikit saja pipi gembul itu jika saja mereka hanya berdua. Tapi sayang, kali ini mereka berada di sebuah restoran yang biasa di gunakan para pebisnis sepertinya untuk meeting. Sudah pasti mereka tidak hanya berdua disini.

"Kita akan meeting dengan Kim Jungmo. Ada beberapa kontrak yang sudah kita tanda tangani sebelumnya dengan beliau," kata Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku ingat padanya. Tentu saja. Dia salah satu _namja _ yang berani-beraninya mendekatimu kan? Kim Jungmo? Kapan terakhir kita memiliki kontrak dengannya? Setengah tahun lalu? Atau hanya beberapa bulan yang lalu?" jawabnya dengan nada yang tiba-tiba kesal.

Sungmin menghela nafas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Bahkan hanya dengan menyebut nama orang itu saja sudah membuat Kyuhyun kesal seperti ini. "Dia itu klien, Kyu," kata Sungmin.

"Aku mengerti, aku mengerti dia klien. Jangan bilang kau lupa kalau semua klien kita selalu berusaha untuk dekat denganmu, Cho Sungmin! Dan kau selalu bilang itu demi kelancaran penandatanganan kontrak kita," kata Kyuhyun, masih terdengar kesal.

PLETAK! Sungmin melayangkan pulpen yang digenggamnya ke kepala Kyuhyun.

"Sudah, lupakan itu. Semenjak kau menghabisiku di kantor waktu itu aku kan sudah tidak berusaha mendekatkan diri pada mereka lagi," katanya.

"Tapi mereka tetap mendekatimu," Kyuhyun tetap pada pendiriannya. Yah, kita tau dia posesif dan keras kepala terutama dengan hal yang menyangkut Sungmin-nya.

Sungmin hanya menghela nafas. Dia malas membantah Kyuhyun lagi. Dulu memang dia berusaha untuk dekat dengan klien mereka, sebenarnya hanya dekat dengan batasan yang wajar, tapi kita mengerti bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun kan? Dia selalu menganggap semuanya berlebihan.

Kyuhyun kembali diam. Dia sedang berusaha mengatur rasa kesalnya. Akhir-akhir ini dia berusaha bersikap lebih dewasa dengan tidak terlalu memperlihatkan sifat aslinya yang mudah kesal— meskipun dia lebih sering gagal. Berusaha sekeras mungkin hanya agar Sungmin tak ragu lagi untuk mau menikahinya.

"Ah, itu dia!" seru Sungmin saat melihat seorang _namja_ tinggi dengan stelan jas trendi berjalan ke arah mereka dengan senyuman merekah. Wajah tampannya terlihat mempesona, terbukti dengan beberapa orang yang langsung terkagum-kagum saat melewatinya.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin serentak berdiri. Saat Kim Jungmo itu sudah ada di hadapan mereka, sekali lagi mereka serentak membungkuk. Jungmo tersenyum dan balas membungkuk.

"Selamat siang, Jungmo-_sshi,_ lama tak bertemu," kata Kyuhyun berbasa-basi sambil berjabat tangan dengan _namja _tampan itu.

Jungmo tersenyum. "_Ne,_ Kyuhyun-_sshi._ Senang akhirnya bisa berbisnis kembali dengan anda dan—" dia beralih menatap Sungmin yang sedang memamerkan senyuman indahnya. "Dan kau, Sungmin-_ah,_" sambungnya. Matanya jadi lebih berbinar saat menatap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. _Apa-apaan orang ini? Memanggilku dengan formal dan Sungmin dengan akrab begitu. Cih, belum apa-apa kesabaranku sudah di uji seperti ini,_ gerutu Kyuhyun dalam hati. Ah, Kyuhyunnie, nasibmu sungguh malang~

Sungmin tersenyum sambil sedikit melirik Kyuhyun. Melihat ekspresi apa yang sedang di gunakan _namjachingu_nya ini. "_Ne,_ Jungmo-_sshi,_ senang berbisnis dengan anda lagi. Terimakasih sudah mempercayakn perusahaan kami menjadi mitra bisnis anda," katanya sopan.

"Silahkan duduk, Jungmo-_sshi,_" kata Kyuhyun mempersilahkan dan kembali memasang wajah ramahnya. Sedikit banyak dia sudah belajar untuk berwajah manis dari Sungmin.

Jungmo mengangguk dan duduk. "Apa kabarmu, Sungmin-_ah? _ Masih sering bermain gitar?" tanyanya.

Sungmin mengagguk. "Tentu saja, Jungmo-_sshi._ Aku bahkan tak bisa lepas dari gitarku. Kau sendiri, apa masih sering bermain di bandmu?"

"Hanya sesekali, sudah tidak sesering saat kita pertama bertemu dulu. Aku sedang fokus dengan bisnis," jawab Jungmo.

Kyuhyun menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya perlahan. Dia memang tahu Sungmin dan Jungmo dulu sempat membahas tentang hobi mereka. Bagaimana mereka bisa membahas itu? Apa mereka bertemu di luar bisnis? Tentu saja tidak, bisa-bisa Sungmin tidak dapat berjalan selama berminggu-minggu jika itu terjadi.

Selesai meeting beberapa bulan yang lalu itu, Jungmo bersikeras ingin berbicara banyak dengan Sungmin di luar masalah bisnis mereka. Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu jelas jauh lebih bersikeras untuk menemani Sungmin. Ya, dia mengalah karena melihat Sungmin begitu bersemangat saat tahu Jungmo juga mempunyai band, hal yang sejak dulu Sungmin inginkan. Karena larangan Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengubur dalam-dalam mimpinya untuk memiliki band. Melihat wajah bersemangat Sungmin, Kyuhyun jadi tak tega dan membiarkan Sungmin dan Jungmo membahas tentang hobi musik mereka. Percakapan itu hanya berlangsung selama setangah jam kurang lima menit karena Kyuhyun langsung membawa Sungmin pulang. Tak rela melihat Sungmin berlama-lama dengan _namja _ itu.

Jungmo sempat ingin mengajak Sungmin bertemu di lain waktu. Dan sudah bisa di tebak, Kyuhyun tidak mengijinkannya sama sekali. Bahkan dia mengatakan dengan jelas pada Jungmo agar tidak lagi mengganggu Sungmin tanpa Sungmin ketahui. Dan alhasil, inilah pertemuan ke dua mereka.

"Bisa langsung pada inti pertemuan kita saja, Jungmo-_sshi_? Waktuku tak banyak," kata Kyuhyun mulai jengah.

Jungmo terkesiap. Sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum. "Kau bahkan masih sama, Kyuhyun-_sshi_. Baiklah, mari kita bahas ini segera," katanya dan langsung menghidupkan i-Padnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk angkuh sedangkan Sungmin, dia hanya bisa menggeleng pelan.

**xxXxx**

"Jadi, silahkan tanda tangani di bagian sini, dan di sini," kata Sungmin sambil menyerahkan berkas ke hadapan Jungmo.

Jungmo mengangguk dan menanda tangani kertas-kertas itu. "Meeting kita selesai. Senang berbisnis dengan anda, Kyuhyun-_sshi_," katanya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Sama-sama, Jungmo-_sshi_. Senang juga bisa berbisnis dengan anda," sahutnya.

Jungmo menatap Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bergantian. Die tersenyum simpul. "Aku masih berharap bisa memiliki waktu yang lebih denganmu, Sungmin-_ah_. Masih banyak yang ingin aku bicarakan. Tapi aku tak yakin bosmu mengijinkan," katanya sambil melirik Kyuhyun yang tersenyum polos padanya.

"Maafkan saya, Jungmo-_sshi_. Kyuhyun-_sshi_ memang sangat membutuhkan saya mengingat saya adalah sekretaris pribadinya," kata Sungmin.

Jungmo tertawa pelan. "Baiklah. Aku tidak ingin lebih tergoda untuk berlama-lama denganmu, Sungmin-_ah_. Lagi pula, aku tahu aku tidak akan dibiarkan berlama-lama menikmati wajah manismu. Aku permisi dulu, Kyuhyun-_sshi_, Sungmin-_ah_," katanya dan berdiri.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya kesal. Mata tajamnya menatap Jungmo.

Jungmo balas menatap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. "Jika nanti kalian menikah, hubungi aku. Aku rela Sungmin bersama _namja_ posesif seperti anda, Kyuhyun-_sshi_," katanya seraya membungkuk. Dia sempat tersenyum dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang terkaget mendengar pernyataan Jungmo.

"Ba-bagaimana dia tahu?" tanya Sungmin dengan wajah bingungnya yang manis.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu acuh. "Aku memberitahunya bahwa kau adalah milikku," jawabnya.

Mata Sungmin membulat. "Kapan? Kapan kau katakan padanya?"

"Dulu sekali, saat pertemuan pertama kita," jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Sungmin menghela nafas. Pantas saja~

Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan melihat arloji di tangannya. "Baiklah, Min. Aku tak sabar mendapat hadiahku karena sudah menjalani meeting dengan baik. _Kajja,_" katanya bersemangat.

Sungmin menelan saliva berat_. Sudah empat hari, aku tidak akan selamat_, batinnya.

"Aku akan minta cuti pada Appa selama seminggu dan setelahnya kita akan menikah. Aku sudah membicarakan ini pada orang tuaku. Tinggal menyampaikannya pada orang tuamu. Tapi itu bisa di bicarakan nanti. Aku sudah tak tahan, Min. Lihat, Kyu Junior sudah sedikit menegang," katanya sambil melirik bagian tengah celananya.

Sungmin ikut melirik bagian itu dan seketik wajahnya memerah. "B-bagaimana bisa? Kau bahkan tidak melakukan apa-apa," katanya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Dengan cepat dia membereskan semua berkas mereka yang ada di atas meja, memastikan tidak ada berkas penting yang tercecer dan meninggalkan uang tip untul restoran itu. Die menarik Sungmin tak sabar.

"K-kita akan pulang?" tanya Sungmin. Entah kenapa dia jadi gugup.

"Tidak, aku ingin menghabiskanmu sekarang juga. Aku sudah meminta pegawai disini untuk memindahkan mobil kita di private parking," jawab Kyuhyun.

"Private parking? Apanya yang private parking?"

"Itu parkir khusus untuk pemilik restoran ini. Jauh dari parkir lainnya."

"Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan tempat parkir itu?"

"Restoran ini milik Heechul, Min. Kau tahu? Dia salah satu sahabatku yang tinggal di China. Kau belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Mungkin saat pernikahan kita nanti kau akan tahu."

"Itu kenapa kau selalu memilih meeting disini?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Tangannya masih menyeret Sungmin. Mereka masuk ke dalam lift dan langsung memencet tombol dengan symbol China, sepertinya tombol khusus karena lift ini juga terlihat seperti lift khusus.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan Sungmin ke dinding lift. Dinginnya menusuk hingga masuk ke dalam lapisan jas dan kemeja Sungmin. Mata Kyuhyun menatap tepat di mata _foxy_ indah yang selalu menghipnotisnya. Satu tangan Kyuhyun memeluk pinggang Sungmin, satu tangan yang bebas menelusuri wajah manis _namja_ yang kini pasrah itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Tanpa aba-aba dia mencium bibir Sungmin telak. Merapatkan tubuh Sungmin pada tubuhnya.

"Eunghhhh!" desah Sungmin saat lidah Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mulutnya, menginvansi mulutnya. Tanpa sadar Sungmin mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kyuhyun, memperdalam ciuman mereka.

TING! Suara lift yang menandakan mereka sudha tiba menginterupsi ciuman nikmat mereka. Pintu lift terbuka.

"Ck, cepat sekali," gerutu Kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya diam dengan wajah yang memerah. Sedikit tidak rela ciuman mereka terlepas. Dengan sekali sentakan Kyuhyun menariknya menuju area parkir yang benar-benar sepi. Hanya ada mobil Kyuhyun di sudut area yang lumayan luas ini. Sungmin memperhatikan kesekelilingnya. Di tidak tahu ini ada di bagian mana dari restorant tadi. Karena symbol di dalam lift tadi, Sungmin jadi tidak tahu apa mereka naik atau turun. Dia hanya pasrah saat Kyuhyun membuka pintu belakang mobilnya dan memaksanya masuk.

"Aish! Apa-apaan anak ini!" gerutu Sungmin saat Kyuhyun menutup pintu disisinya dan berputar lalu masuk di sisi satunya lagi.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung saat Sungmin menatapnya. Dia membuka sedikit kaca mobil— hanya sedikit —dan menyalakan AC dari tempat duduknya. Dia tidak ingin mati kepanasan atau mati keracunan di dalam sini.

"Kau sungguh tidak sabaran. Apa kau mau kita melakukannya di mobil lagi, huh?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun merenggangkan dasinya sambil menyeringai. "Tentu saja, sudah lama kita tidak mengotori mobilku dengan wangi cairanmu, Min. Kita sudah terlalu sering melakukan di kantor dan apartement," jawabnya. Dia melepaskan jasnya dan langsung memepet Sungmin ke sudut pintu.

"Kyuuhhh~" kata Sungmin dengan suara manjanya sambil menahan dada Kyuhyun yang akan merapat padanya.

Kyuhyun menelan salivanya. "_N-ne?_" tanyanya gugup.

Sungmin tersenyum— lebih terlihat seperti seringaian kali ini —pada Kyuhyun. Jika sudah seperti ini, dia sepertinya tidak akan menahan dan berpura-pura tahan lagi. Dia juga rindu dengan sentuhan Kyuhyun. Tangannya terangkat dan menyentuh bibir Kyuhyun lembut.

"Apa disini aman? Apa tidak akan ada yang melihat?" tanyanya sambil mempermainkan jari-jarinya di wajah Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja. Disini hanya ada tiga CCTV yang terletak agak jauh dari mobil kita. Tidak akan tertangkap CCTV. Heechul sengaja membuat ini karena ku dengar dia juga suka melakukan seks di dalam mobil dengan suaminya, Hankyung. Tempat ini memang di desain untuk seks cepat jika dia sudah tak tahan," jawab Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk-ngangguk dengan wajah lucu. Kini jarinya berputar-putar di dada Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak mau ada yang tahu kegiatan kita," bisiknya manja.

"Kau tenang saja," kata Kyuhyun. Libidonya meningkat saat wajah Sungmin menjadi lebih _sluty_ di matanya. "Jadi, aku akan memakanmu sekarang, _ne_."

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Euuhmmm!" desahnya saat bibir Kyuhyun menciumnya lagi. telak lagi di bibir merah mudanya.

"Ahnn," desah Kyuhyun lembut.

Sungmin kembali mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun. Meremas lembut rambut kecoklatan itu. sedangkan Kyuhyun masih sibuk dengan bibir kenyal yang nikmat itu. mengemut, menggigit kecil dan menjilat-jilat penuh rasa rindu. Sudah berhari-hari dia tidak berciuman panas seperti ini dengan Sungmin. Tidak peduli dengan keadaan mereka yang ada dia dalam mobil— yang tentu saja lebih sempit.

"Anghh~" desah Sungmin saat lidah Kyuhyun berhasil masuk dan melumat lidahnya, mengajak untuk saling melumat.

Kyuhyun yang tak nyaman karena dia harus memiringkan tubuhnya, langsung mengangkat Sungmin ke dalam pangkuannya tanpa melepas ciuman mereka. Kyuhyun sedikit menengadah dan membuat ciuman mereka semakin panas. Jari-jari lincah Kyuhyun mulai membuka kancing baju Sungmin. Langsung menangkupkan jari telunjuk serta jempolnya di _nipple_ kecoklatan yang menghiasi dada putih itu. Mencubit pelan.

"Angh! Ohh, Kyuuh!" desah Sungmin. Sedikit saja sentuhan Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya gila. Tangannya masih asik meremas rambut Kyuhyun.

Perlahan Kyuhyun menurunkan ciumannya menuju leher Sungmin, menghisap-hisap sehingga menimbulkan warna kemerahan di leher putih itu. Bukan hanya satu, tapi dua, tiga, ah tidak. Dia akan membuat puluhan tanda di seluruh tubuh bagian atas Sungmin yang kini sudah tidak memakai apa-apa lagi. Kemeja yang dia gunakan sudah teronggok di samping mereka.

"Ouh! Ahh, K-kyuh," desah Sungmin saat merasakan salah satu _nipple_nya yang tak tersentuh, kini di jilati oleh lidah kehangatan Kyuhyun. Sungmin semakin menggelinjang tak tahan. Sudah berhari-hari tubuhnya tak di sentuh.

"Ah! Jangan bergerak seperti itu. Kau membangunkan Kyu Junior," bisik Kyuhyun sebelum kembali asik 'menyusu' pada Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum. Bukannya mendengarkan kata-kata Kyuhyun untuk berhenti, Sungmin malah makin menjadi menggelinjang dan menggesekkan juniornya dengan milik Kyuhyun yang masih sama-sama tertutup celana. "Ahh! A-hnn!" Sungmin mendesah karena ulahnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam. Dia sedang benar-benar menikmati _nipple_ imut Sungmin. Menyesap seperti bayi kehausan dan menciptakan tanda-tanda kemerahan lain. Membiarkan Sungmin yang bermain dengan junior mereka.

"Ooh, Kyuuhhh!" desah Sungmin saat dia merasakan tubuhnya semakin panas. Lidah Kyuhyun di dadanya, juniornya dan Kyuhyun yang kini menegang dan bergesekkan. Ah, semuanya terasa sangat nikmat.

Tangan Kyuhyun terulur ke bawah dan melepaskna ikat pinggang serta resleting Sungmin. "Aku buka saja," katanya pelan menahan libidonya yang semakin tinggi.

Sungmin patuh dan melepaskan celananya. Dan sekarang dia sedang bertelanjang polos di pangkuan Kyuhyun, di hadapan serigala kelaparan. Wajahnya merona malu. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan kembali melesakkan kepalanya di dada Sungmin, menikmati _nipple_ yang satunya. Sungmin mengerang kuat. Tak peduli jika suaranya terekam CCTV atau apa pun itu.

Tangan Sungmin dengan segera melepas kemeja Kyuhyun. Merobek begitu saja hingga semua kancingnya terlepas dan bertebaran di jok sekitar mereka. Kyuhyun melepas lumatannya dan menghela nafas. Selalu seperti ini. Sungmin hanya tersenyum kaku.

"Aku tak sabaarrr~" rengeknya.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun melepaskan celananya sendiri. memperlihatkan juniornya yang sudah menegang sempurna.

"Oh, Kyu kecil," bisik Sungmin sambil menatap junior Kyuhyun. Wajahnya bersemu merah menatap batang panjang yang sebentar lagi akan membuatnya tidak dapat berjalan itu. Tangannya terulur dan menyentuh junior itu pelan. Mengelus di awal, dan beberapa menit kemudian mengocok cepat.

"Ah! Ohh, M-Min! Angh!" desah Kyuhyun tertahan. Kocokan tangan Sungmin di Juniornya selalu senikmat ini.

Sungmin perlahan turun dari pangkuan Kyuhyun, berusaha untuk dapat menciumi junior kesayangannya itu. "Euumh," desahnya saat lidahnya dapat menjilat lubang di ujung junior itu.

"O-Ohhh, sshh," desah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum, seperti anak kecil yang baru saja menemukan lollipop termanis dan terenak di dunia. Dengan cepat di masukkannya junior itu ke dalam mulutnya. Menghisap dan menjilat dengan gerakan memutar di dalam dengan lidahnya.

"O-oh, Min! Y-yaahh! K-kau sungguh pintar," pujinya dengan mata tertutup, menikmati.

_Aku ingin benda ini cepat menegang maksimal dan memasukiku,_ batin Sungmin. Sungguh, walau pun berwajah polos, jika sudah menyangkut seks dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang _pervert_ itu, Sungmin menjadi seorang yang benar-benar _sluty._ Dan hanya Kyuhyun yang tahu itu.

"Ahh! Oh, c-cukuph, Min!" perintah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melepaskan junior itu dari mulutnya dan langsung menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata kelinci tak berdosanya. "_Wae_?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan kembali menarik Sungmin duduk di pangkuannya.

"Ayo kita selesaikan ronde pertama di mobil dan selanjutnya di apartement kita," bisiknya sambil menjilat telinga Sungmin.

..

.

.

"Angh! Ah! AH! OHHH!" desahan nikmat itu masih terdengar dari tempat yang sama. Sebuah mobil mewah hitam di area parkir khusus restoran. Mobil itu terlihat bergoyang tak beraturan akibat pergerakan gila-gilan dua orang yang ada di dalamnya.

Seorang _namja_ berbadan sedikit gemuk tapi seksi terlihat terlonjak-lonjak di atas pangkuan namja lain yang memangkunya. _Namja_ berambut hitam itu meremas-remas rambut kecoklatan kekasihnya— atau calon suami? —dengan gemas. Lubangnya yang merekah itu sedang di genjot oleh junior besar dan panjang. Junior itu ddengan leluasa keluar masuk dan menggelitik dinding _rectum_nya.

"Oh, K-Kyunnie, oh! D-di sanah! Yeeahh! Di sanah!" desahnya tak karuan saat spot sensitifnya tersentuh.

"Ah, t-terus bergerak, Min!" perintah Kyuhyun sambil membantu Sungmin dengan menaik-turunkan pinggangnya.

"Ah! Akh! Ohhh!" Sungmin tak dapat menahan teriakannya lagi.

Kyuhyun dengan cepat membaringkan Sungmin di jok yang tidak terlalu panjang itu tanpa melepas juniornya. Merubah posisi bercinta mereka secara tiba-tiba. Di letakkannya kaki Sungmin di bahunya dan langsung menggenjot lagi lubang yang sudah becek itu. sudah dua kali dia mengeluarkan benihnya di dalam. Satu tangannya langsung menggenggam junior Sungmin yang juga menegang. Mengocok cepat agar Sungmin mencampai puncak lagi.

"T-terus, Kyuh! Ah, lebih cepath! L-lebih kerasshh!" Sungmin meminta tanpa ragu.

Kyuhyun memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya dengan sedikit susah payah. Kyu, mobil ini sempit, seharusnya kau tahu itu. "Ah! Min!" desahnya. Tak memperdulikan sempitnya tempat mereka.

"O-oh! Angh! AAHHNN!" desah Sungmin. "S-sedikit lagih!"

Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat tempo gerkan sera _in-out_nya di dalam Sungmin. Dia juga akan segera keluar. "B-bersama-hh!"

Dan…

"OUUHHHH! Y-YAAHHH!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

Kyuhyun terkulai lemas di atas tubuh Sungmin. Membiarkan juniornya di dalam dan tak memperdulikan cairan Sungmin yang menempel di tubuh mereka berdua.

"S-sudah, Kyu," kata Sungmin lemah.

"_Ne,_ untuk saat ini sudah. Mari kita pulang. Aku ingin meneruskannya di apartement," sahut Kyuhyun.

"Ahh~ Kau akan menghabiskankau?" tanya Sungmin pasrah.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dengan perlahan di keluarkannya junironya dari tubuh Sungmin. "Kau merusak bajuku, lagi," katanya saat melihat nasib bajunya.

"Bukankah ada persipan baju seperti biasa di mobil?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan berpindah dari jok belakang menuju jok depan. Membuka _dashboar_ mobilnya, mengambil baju kaos yang ada disana dan memakainya. Dia mengambil celananya dan langsung memakainya. "Kita pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk. Dia menggeliat. "Aku tidak akan pindah ke depan, aku ingin berbaring disini," katanya.

Kyuhyun mengambil satu baju lagi di dalam tempat yang sama. Sebuah baju tidur seperti daster berwarna pink. Di berikannya pada Sungmin. "Ada ini disini. pakailah, aku tak ingin ada yang melihat tubuh polosmu."

Sungmin duduk dari acara berbaringnya. Di pakainya baju tidur itu dan menyandarkan tubuhnya. "Cepat pulang, aku ingin mandi."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dengan segera dia membawa mobilnya menjauh dari retoran itu.

**xxXxx**

"Menikah? Kau yakin, Kyuhyun-_ah_? Menikahi Minnie?" tanya Mrs. Lee kaget saat Kyuhyun datang menghadapnya. Sudah hampir satu minggu Sungmin tidak pulang ke rumah karena Kyuhyun menahannya, dan sekarang dia datang membawa Sungmin dan mengatakan akan menikah.

"Hubungan kami sudah sangat serius, Lee-_ahjumma_. Anda sendiri tahu tentang ini. Dan masalah tentang Sungmin yang tidak pulang itu, juga ada sangkut pautnya dengan ini," jawab Kyuhyun mantab.

Sungmin yang ada di samping Kyuhyun menatap Kyuhyun. _Dan dia menjadikanku sarapan pagi serta desert untuk makan malamnya, Umma. Aish! Bahkan saat ini aku tak sanggup untuk berjalan,_ gerutunya dalam hati.

"Aku pikir itu tentang perkerjaan," kata Mr. Lee yang terlihat tenang-tenang saja.

"Kami mengambil cuti dan mempersiapkan pernikahan ini, _ahjusshi_. Karena itu, aku meminta restu kalian untuk menikahi anak sulung kalian yang membuatku tak dapat hidup tanpanya ini," kata Kyuhyun membuat wajah Sungmin bersemu merah.

Mrs. Lee tersenyum penuh arti sambil menatap suaminya. "Bagaimana, _yeobo?_" tanyanya.

Mr. Lee berdehem dan menegakkan duduknya. "Kalian tahu Korea tidak mengijinkan pernikahan sesame jenis," jawabnya tegas.

Sungmin menatap _Appa_nya, sedikit mencelos takut tak di restui.

"Jadi, aku sebagai orang Korea dan ayahnya, ingin mengatakan—" Mr. Lee menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang tak terlihat cemas sama sekali, lalu tersenyum. "Kalian akan menikah dimana? Kapan kita perlu mempersiapkan semuanya?" tanyanya.

Sungmin menatap Mr. Lee tak percaya. Sebuah senyuman bahagia terpancar di wajahnya. "_Appa_, merstui kami?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja. Jika tidak, tidak mungkin _appa_ membiarkanmu berpacaran dengannya selama ini," jawab Mr. Lee. Mrs. Lee ikut tersenyum bahagia.

Wajah Kyuhyun tak kalah bahagia. "Jika sudah begini, mari kita berangkat besok pagi," katanya.

"BESOK PAGI?!" seru Sungmin dan Mrs. Lee bersamaan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan wajah sumringah. "Tenang, Lee-_Umma_. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya," katanya penuh percaya diri.

"Ya! Kau bahkan belum menikahi _hyung_ku sudah berani-beraninya memanggil seperti itu!" hardik Sungjin yang sejak tadi hanya diam.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan. "Ya, adik ipar! Bersikap sopanlah padaku!" katanya.

Sungmin dan seluruh yang ada di sana tertawa melihat Sungjin yang kini cemberut. Dia hanya tidak rela _hyung_ kesayangannya harus keluar dari rumah dan meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Min-_ah, _kau harus belajar menjadi istri yang baik mulai sekarang," kata Mrs. Lee.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan. "_Umma,_ aku sungguh tak pantas di sebut istri seperti itu. Aku ini _namja,_" katanya malu.

"Memangnya _Umma _harus menyebutmu apa, _hyung_? Uke?" tanya Sungjin.

"Aish! Kau ini!" gerutu Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tertawa dan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sungmin. Menatap wajah manis yang kini tertawa bersama keluarganya. Besok, saat janji suci sudah dia ucapkan, dia berjanji akan lebih menjaga _namja_ yang dia cintai ini.

**Xx END xX**


End file.
